


Who Wrote the Book of Friendship?

by Laural_Rose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laural_Rose/pseuds/Laural_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai's Infinite Tsukuyomi Dream (because Kishi forgot him, and that's unforgivable).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wrote the Book of Friendship?

**Author's Note:**

> I grew to really like Sai, and it hurt me that his perfect world got skipped, especially since it would have been really great to see where he was emotionally so close to the end of the war.
> 
> I may expand this later; right now, it's more-or-less the equivalent of the few-panel snippets we got in the manga, not the full on filler-arcs from the anime (that I have yet to watch >_

Sai snapped his notebook shut, humming to himself as he locked his door. He didn’t bother saying goodbye; Shin wouldn’t have heard him anyway. Sai’s brother was entirely too engrossed in kissing the kunoichi that Sai—with his brilliant interpretation of social cues and deft handling of interpersonal relationships—had managed to wrangle for him.

Sai suspected with these last set of notes, he’d be able to write a relationship guide to help those less fortunate and astute than himself to tread the murky waters of people’s hearts and the mercurial bonds that held them together.

Taking to the rooftops, he heard Sakura’s voice ahead.

“What’s taking Sai so long? He’s never late!”

“Yeah, well, there’s nothing for it.” From the tone of Naruto’s voice, Sai could well imagine the wide-legged, crossed-arms stance of the boy, his whiskered face scrunched up in a stubborn scowl. “It’s not like Team Seven can leave without all its members!”

For some reason, no matter how well he knew he was an integral part of the team, he never quite got over the warm, almost fluttery feeling that hearing that knowledge re-affirmed gave him.

Although he almost snickered when Sasuke hummed in agreement. Honestly, so many of that one’s troubles with people could be solved if he’d just listen to Sai and use his words instead of making people guess his heart.

“Sorry I’m late, everyone!” Sai called, greeting Yamato-taicho and Kakashi-sensei with a nod, “I finally got Shin to confess to Ai.” He didn’t bother to curb the self-satisfied smirk.

Yamato-taicho chuckled, while Sakura squealed and Kakashi-sensei gave him a thumbs up. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but Sai knew it was only because Sasuke lost his bet with Naruto that Shin would never confess and was now out a good bit of cash thanks to Sasuke’s lack of faith in Sai’s match-making skills. Naruto, of course, was ecstatic. He was always so much happier when the people around him were happy.

“Also, I’m going to start writing in earnest, now.” Sai waved his notebook meaningfully in Sasuke’s direction. Sasuke harrumphed, turning his back on Sai, though Sai caught the faint blush on his cheeks. Getting Sasuke to confess to Sakura was Sai’s much more delicate, long-standing project. But, from the mission brief he’d received, he had a solid plan in place to run concurrent with their latest mission, and he expected results by the end of the week, at the latest.

“Well, now that we’re all here, let’s get going.” Kakashi-sensei’s eyes were still crinkled in his smile, and Sai could tell from the rest of his body language the expression was genuine. Sai nodded, returning the smile.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Ino waving them off, and turned, mid-leap, to wave back. As soon as she was sure she had his attention, she mouthed for him to bring everyone back safe. Sai nodded, then faced forward again, watching Yamato-taicho and Kakashi-sensei’s backs, even as he knew Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura would watch his.

Yes, this was going to be a very good mission. And, once completed, an even better home-coming.


End file.
